


Night 19

by noraebangbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, newly independent, finds himself fascinated by the noisy neighbor on the other side of his bedroom wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night 19

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill, found [here!](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/20628.html?thread=8980116#t8980116) Now translated into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4962117)!

Night 1

Chanyeol flops onto the floor of his new bedroom with a heavy, victorious sigh. After twenty years of living at home and having to endure rules he quite frankly found dumb, he is now his own completely autonomous person. It still doesn’t quite seem real, and he’s aware that his mother will be dropping in as often as she can make up excuses to do so, but at least now, he has his very own Grown Up Apartment.

It’s awful. He knows. And his mother knows, given the looks of disgust she continually made while helping her son carry boxes in. The floor warps in places that make Chanyeol wonder what kind of flooding happened, and the kitchen’s appliances don’t seem to have been updated since 1923, but it’s the best thing he can afford, and he just wants to have his own piece of the world to feel like he’s accomplished something. Even if, according to his mother, all he’s accomplished is an increased likelihood of contracting tetanus.

It’s late, considering it took a few hours to get his family out of his hair, but the complex doesn’t seem to be quieting down anytime soon. The neighbors he’d come across thus far all seemed to be in a similar boat—young, broke, and striving for independence. A single mom and her twin toddlers live across the hall. And according to the landlord, there’s someone around Chanyeol’s age just next door. Chanyeol wonders if it would be too old-fashioned to greet his new neighbors with some food.

He’s almost drifted off to sleep right there on the floor when he hears quiet singing seeping through a wall. He sits up, curious, and stares at the splotchy eggshell wall as though the wall itself were making noise. When the singing gets louder, Chanyeol stands and approaches the wall with some caution. His fist raises and he fully prepares to knock on the wall, but decides against it. Telling someone to shut up was definitely not the way to make new friends.

The bed proves a much more cozy resting place, even with being flush against the wall he apparently shared with a neighbor’s bedroom. The laptop illuminates his face and he reaches for his headphones before pausing. The singing on the other side isn’t half bad; if Chanyeol could actually make out the song, he might even enjoy it. If nothing else, the singing and the night traffic outside his window provide nice ambiance. This singing is definitely better than the apartment deserves.

It’s an hour later when Chanyeol realizes he hasn’t heard the neighbor’s voice. He pauses in the middle of chatting with his friend Kyungsoo, six whole hours away at college, and turns to look at the wall. Not that he’s sure why he thinks staring at the wall will bring the singing back; the walls are thin, not transparent. He sighs, then returns to his laptop.

_pcycp: the neighbor shut up. should I go make sure he’s not dead?_

_dyodiodo: No, don’t do that. It could be a trap. Like sirens._

_pcycp: i don’t think sirens live on land…_

_dyodiodo: That’s why it’s the perfect trap._

Just as Chanyeol’s fingertips touch keys again to send Kyungsoo a series of smiley faces, the other side of the wall lights up again. It isn’t singing this time, though. And for a second, Chanyeol wonders if maybe his notion that the neighbor might be hurt is accurate. Another drawn-out moan assures him it is quite the opposite.

_pcycp: oh. now i think he’s having sex…what do i do???_

_dyodiodo: You have headphones, Park Chanyeol. Put them on and go to bed. I have to sleep now._

Kyungsoo never actually waits for a goodbye before signing off, and Chanyeol sighs. Left alone with the moaning and the whir of cars speeding along the highway outside. A wonderful welcome to the neighborhood.

His eyes drift to his headphones again. He should, of course, just put them on as Kyungsoo said. And yet…

Chanyeol draws his long legs in to sit cross-legged on his bed, leaning back against the shared wall. It isn’t to eavesdrop, he tells himself. It’s just that sitting slumped over his laptop for so long has made his back achy. He definitely is not leaning his head back to hear better. He just happens to catch another moan, soft and enticing and full of arousal. His hands clasp in his lap.

Before, the moans were spaced out at least half a minute apart. The longer Chanyeol listens—completely accidentally, of course—the closer together these moans get. He can hear every stutter in the neighbor’s breathing, every shaky groan. It felt weird to be so turned on by just a sound. Weird and a little invasive. So he did his best to ignore his hard-on, pressing a palm into his groin as if that might help calm things down.

“Oh god, yes,” the neighbor moans louder, the first words Chanyeol can fully make out. He feels his ears burning. “Yes… _Fuck_ …”

Another stretched moan interrupts the string of words and Chanyeol flops over onto his side with a sigh. Listening to this was definitely wrong. Having a boner because of this was definitely wronger. But the moans and the mystery just make it so hot and he has no idea what to do with this. A tentative hand wraps around his member and he draws in his own shuddering breath.

“Oh _fuck_ , fuck me!” It’s loud enough that it almost sounds like the neighbor is right in his room. Chanyeol bites his lip to keep his own grunts to himself. “Shit….oh, oh, _oh_ , fuck! Oh…God.”

Normally, Chanyeol would be embarrassed by climaxing so quickly, but he has very little time to think about that as he buries his face against his pillow to keep quiet. His hips jerk as he listens to the neighbor’s final satisfied hums, his hand coated with a sticky mess. And then, silence. Chanyeol lays still, catches his breath, then sits up with messy hair and a messier lap.

“Shit,” he whispers as guilt settles in where lust had been. He grumbles, then slides his way out of bed to go clean himself up.

 

Day 2

“Good morning!”

Chanyeol grins hard enough that his eyes turn into cartoon-like half moons on his face as he waves. The mom isn’t anywhere near as enthusiastic, but she seems grateful for Chanyeol helping her carry the folded stroller onto the elevator. He offers the tiny children clinging to her pants a couple of coins, then pats their heads and turns to take the stairs.

The apartment door beside his slams shut and he watches as his new neighbor fumbles to lock the door behind himself. Head bowed. Messenger bag sliding down to the crook of his arm. This is him. This is the neighbor with the singing and the…other stuff. Immediately, Chanyeol turns red. He tries to stop staring but it’s eating at him. What exactly does someone who sounds like that look like?

Once the door is actually locked and the neighbor’s small hands check it a few times to make sure, the neighbor stands straight and flicks errant wisps of blond hair out of his face. Breathing suddenly becomes an optional feature for Chanyeol. The neighbor is stunning. 

Objectively speaking, of course. Stunning in the sense that his skin is unmarred. His hair barely has any bits out of place. The dark liner rimming his eyes makes him look like he could be famous. And those lips—

“Excuse me.” At some point, in the midst of all that admiration, Chanyeol had missed the neighbor actually approaching him. He stares down at him, almost intimidated despite being so much larger. “…You’re in front of the button. Excuse me.”

“Oh. Um. Sorry. I…Yes.” Chanyeol takes a large step to the right, and the neighbor doesn’t bother hiding his amusement, shaking his head as he presses the button to go down. Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut briefly to stop thinking about this neighbor and going down in any context but elevator-wise.

“Are you okay?” the neighbor asks. He arches a well-groomed brow.

“Fine,” Chanyeol answers just a bit too loudly. “I mean. Yes. I’m good. I…I just moved here.”

“Yeah, I figured that out,” the neighbor says with a roll of his eyes. He steps forward onto the elevator, and Chanyeol ditches his idea to take the stairs, hopping in as well.

“I’m Chanyeol,” he says. He starts to extend his hand but then feels guilty about what he’d done the previous night while eavesdropping. “Park Chanyeol. Hi.” This is not going anything like Chanyeol had hoped. The neighbor stares at the buttons instead of actually responding. “What’s your name?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Oh, okay, nice t—”

The back of Baekhyun’s head does not return Chanyeol’s sentiment.

 

Night 8

“Oh fuck _yes_! Mmm, oh god…”

Chanyeol groans some and covers his head with his pillow. Banging on the wall seems like a decent option right about now. Even though his hand finds its way back to his dick…

 

Day 12

Upon seeing Baekhyun sitting in the basement laundry room, Chanyeol considers turning right back around and going upstairs. He could always just take his clothes to his parents’. His mother would definitely be glad to help.

“I can see you,” Baekhyun calls out.

He doesn’t look up from his magazine, or show any sign of actually moving other than the gentle sway of his foot. His legs are crossed, a pale knee peeking through the shredded holes of his black jeans, and Chanyeol thinks he’s foregone the hair spray with the way his hair falls toward the magazine.

“…Sorry,” Chanyeol says as he takes the last few steps into the laundry room. He gives Baekhyun an anxious smile before hoisting his laundry bag up on top of a machine. “Having a good weekend?”

“I refuse to speak to you when you have your hands full of your underwear,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol immediately drops the briefs in his hand.

“You know, you could be nicer,” he says. He wants to sound annoyed but he winds up just sounding naggy. Like a deeper-voiced version of his mother. “I’m trying to be civil since we’re neighbors. Are you this dickish to everyone?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. He finally looks up, and Chanyeol completely forgets the topic at hand. The neighbor with eyeliner and the neighbor without could almost pass for two different people. He looks like a school kid now.

Shit. Chanyeol’s stomach starts to churn. Is he a school kid? Is someone going to come arrest him now? He starts to think about life in prison and how he’s going to have to make a shiv out of a toothbrush. He’ll have to leave his mother instructions about how to water his plant.

“So…you live alone?” Casual has never been easy for Chanyeol. Baekhyun stares a bit longer before laughing and looking down again.

“If you’re trying to ask if I have a boyfriend, the answer is no,” he says.

“That’s not…I was trying to ask how old you are? You look…not old.”

“Twenty-one,” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol laughs. “No you’re not.”

“…I am. I’m twenty-one. Why does everyone say that?”

“I dunno, you look maybe fifteen,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Sorry. It’s not funny. You should be flattered.”

“I’m not.”

“Well you should be.” Chanyeol frowns as he tosses his clothes into the top-loader. “So…no boyfriend. Girlfriend?”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, officially walled off.

“Oh.” 

Chanyeol tries to make sense of this, considering how loud Baekhyun had been, until the realization that his neighbor had been masturbating hits him. His cheeks flush, and he does his best to focus on laundry and not sex noises. That doesn’t work so well as he pulls his cum-stained sheets out of his laundry basket. He hurriedly shoves them into the washer and slams it shut before Baekhyun can look up and see.

The swishing of the washer fills the air where conversation doesn’t, and Chanyeol steals glances to Baekhyun now and then. Baekhyun who still hardly moves aside from that foot and the occasional turn of a page. He seems far more content with silences than Chanyeol ever has been.

“So are you a singer?” Chanyeol asks, and immediately regrets doing so. That kind of question just means he can clearly hear through the walls.

Baekhyun looks up again, searching Chanyeol a moment. “No,” he says cautiously. “Why?”

“Oh, I just. It. I mean, sometimes I hear…singing. I thought maybe…”

Baekhyun smiles some and closes the magazine, then leans forward a little. “I sing sometimes,” he says. “You hear that?”

“Not…all the time,” Chanyeol says. “Sometimes. Not even sometimes. Just once. That’s all. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Baekhyun’s smirk is far too tempting, and Chanyeol focuses on the machine instead. “Unless you heard something else.”

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol insists hurriedly.

Baekhyun leans back in his seat at that, laughing quietly, then stands as the dryer dings. “Nice chat, neighbor boy,” he says after stuffing his clothes into a basket. He scans Chanyeol again with what Chanyeol swears is an invitation before heading toward the elevator. Chanyeol tries to avoid needing to put his current pants in the wash, too.

 

Night 15

It isn’t that Chanyeol has come to expect hearing things nightly. It’s just that he got used to it. And it was comforting, in a weird way, to come home from work and unwind to Baekhyun singing to himself. And maybe the other thing too. But the singing certainly helped establish something of a routine in his new home. He considers slipping Baekhyun a note complimenting him on his voice but decides he’s seemed creepy enough as it is.

He hadn’t seen or heard Baekhyun since the run-in in the laundry room, and it bothers him how sad it makes him. He sits on his bed, facing the wall, staring at it in the hopes that maybe somehow some psychic vibrations will bring Baekhyun’s voice back.

“Hey! Are you paying attention to me?”

“What? Sorry,” Chanyeol says, glancing back down to his laptop. Kyungsoo’s annoyed face just looks funny via Skype, and it makes him smile. “So you met a boy.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I met a friend, who is nice, who takes biology with me.”

“I bet you want to study his biology,” Chanyeol jokes.

“I’m hanging up.”

“No, don’t! I’m sorry,” Chanyeol laughs, pushing his hair back. “Sorry. Tell me more about this Jongin.”

Chanyeol tries to listen, he really does, especially given the light in his best friend’s eyes when he goes on about this boy, but most of his attention is put towards trying to wish Baekhyun back into doing something. Anything. His gaze darts from Kyungsoo to the wall and back, and he sighs a little. A quiet thump perks him up, and he sits up a little straighter just as Baekhyun starts to moan again.

“…What the hell was that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Shh!” Chanyeol waves his hands around, furrowing his brow as he tries to hear. Another moan slips through, and he finds himself smiling.

“Oh my God is that the asshole neighbor?”

“I gotta go.”

He ends the call with Kyungsoo abruptly and slams his laptop closed before sitting it aside to edge closer to the wall again. The disappointment coming from the silence feels weird, but he tries to pretend like he hadn’t been waiting to hear something, anything, from Baekhyun’s side of the wall. He almost thinks it’s pointless to keep waiting until Baekhyun ekes out another moan.

“Oh, that’s so good,” Baekhyun groans, and Chanyeol swears he’s louder than he had been before. It startles Chanyeol, but only for a second, before he slumps down against his pillows. His hand falls into his lap, giving his steadily-growing member a light squeeze to encourage it along. “Fuck…yeah…Oh fuck, right there…yes…. _Fuck_ , Chanyeol, fuck me…”

It isn’t until a few moans later that it registers in Chanyeol’s head. He sits up and looks toward the wall again, hand firmly grasping his dick.

“What?” he says, though he’s aware it’s not loud enough to actually be heard.

The moans get even louder, and Chanyeol can hardly believe that Baekhyun says his name again. Clear as day. He definitely said Chanyeol. No one had ever moaned his name like that before; Chanyeol comes in record time while barely having to touch himself. Baekhyun climaxes while practically chanting for him.

 

Day 17

They meet again in the hallway as Chanyeol heads to the nearby store to pick up some bread. Baekhyun, complete with eyeliner, stands by the elevator, arms folded over his chest. Chanyeol avoids looking his way as he stands still to wait as well.

“What, no ebullient greeting?” Baekhyun asks. “No twenty questions? Not even a smile?”

“No,” Chanyeol says as he steps into the elevator once the doors open.

“Oh come on,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I’m fucking with you. Did I go too far?” A pause. “Chanyeol. Somehow I doubt you’re the silent treatment type.”

Chanyeol barely waits for the doors to open before slipping out into the lobby.

 

Night 19

“Park Chanyeol, I know you can hear me.”

Chanyeol looks up from editing a composition and stares at the wall. Somehow, it never really occurred to him that talking and not just moaning might be possible. He doesn’t say anything, but his attention is piqued. Not that he wants to admit that to that jerk.

“Come over,” Baekhyun demands. “I have brownies.”

There’s a slight pull in Chanyeol to drop what he’s doing and head next door, but he decides against it. He focuses back on his laptop.

“Please? Look. I really am sorry. And I’m not going to say this to your face because fuck you, actually, for eavesdropping, but I just thought you’d laugh about it. I’m sorry. Come eat brownies with me.”

“It’s probably poisoned,” Chanyeol pouts before repeating himself a little louder. He hates that Baekhyun’s laughter makes his stomach flip.

“It’s not poisoned. I’m trying to make peace. I’ll leave the door unlocked. I promise I won’t moan your name anymore unless you give me permission.”

The flipping turns into a full gymnastics routine.

Ten minutes later, Chanyeol finds himself frowning into a glass of wine. Wine has never been a favorite of his, but he doesn’t want to seem like an unsophisticated baby considering the way Baekhyun sips his with ease.

“So you write music,” Baekhyun says, leaned back on his microsuede couch. He tucks his legs beneath him as he watches Chanyeol.

“It’s just a hobby,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I work as a stockist at a warehouse.”

“I would never have guessed. You definitely seem more musically-inclined.”

“Well why aren’t you a singer?” Chanyeol asks. “You have a beautiful voice.”

Baekhyun shrugs some, a sadness falling over his smile. “That’s just how life is, I guess,” he says. “So why didn’t you just tell me to be quieter?”

Any answer that Chanyeol can come up with would just make him sound like a pervert. He struggles to think of something, rubbing the back of his neck. Baekhyun laughs.

“Nevermind. Are you always so easy to fluster? Does your girlfriend tease you about it?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Chanyeol says. “Or boyfriend, before you ask. It’s just me and my ficus.”

“Well…you could come over, whenever,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I could sing for you without the wall in the way. Or I could do other things.”

This time, Chanyeol is positive he’s being checked out. He fidgets in his seat and takes a gulp of wine. The makeup just makes Baekhyun’s piercing eyes that much sharper and Chanyeol really wishes the wall was between them still. He doesn’t have a chance to go hide back in his room as Baekhyun gets up, puts his wine glass down, and moves to sit between his legs.

“Honestly, I’d kind of hoped maybe you would come over after that,” Baekhyun admits as his fingertips dance atop Chanyeol’s thigh. “You’re cute for a boyscout.”

“I’m not…” He frowns some but the energy it would take to dispute is all currently heading straight to his crotch. He tries to keep his breathing semi-regular, even as Baekhyun’s hand creeps higher. “You could’ve just asked me over.”

“I could’ve,” Baekhyun nods. “But that’s not nearly as much fun.” He lets out a dramatic sigh and lets his head fall against Chanyeol’s thigh to look up at him. “If you want, I can blow you. Make up for being mean.”

“…How much did you have to drink before I got here?” Chanyeol’s nervous laughter raises a full octave as Baekhyun’s hand makes its way to his cock. The rub of his jeans against his erection makes him jump, and Baekhyun lets out a small laugh.

“I had one glass,” Baekhyun says.

“Was it a really big glass?”

“I’m not drunk,” Baekhyun insists. “What, only drunk people hit on you?” Given the lack of reply, Baekhyun lifts his head to look at Chanyeol’s face rather than his dick. “Shit. Are you a virgin?”

“What? No! What are you even…” Chanyeol’s cheeks burn. Technically, he wasn’t. He’d slept with his longtime girlfriend on prom night and pretty instantly regretted it, but it definitely counted. “I’m not a virgin.”

“Relax, it’s not that big a deal,” Baekhyun scoffs. “Not like it’s an insult. Shut up. Relax, okay?”

Chanyeol tightens his mouth, hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly enough that his knuckles turn white. He nods some, and Baekhyun grins. This does not fit into a single thing Chanyeol had in mind with living on his own, but he finds himself completely okay with looking down at Baekhyun, watching his smaller neighbor rise up onto his knees. He lets out a small breath as Baekhyun winds his hand around his member again, giving him a squeeze through his pants.

For a moment, it looks as if Baekhyun wants to say something. Instead, he laughs quietly as he pulls Chanyeol’s zipper down so painfully slowly. Chanyeol swallows a groan as Baekhyun touches him again, this time atop his briefs. The shudder running through Chanyeol seems to be just what Baekhyun is looking for as he runs his palm up Chanyeol’s impressive length again, watching his reaction with rapt attention.

Chanyeol lets go of the chair arms and brings his hands up to his face. He whimpers some at the feel of Baekhyun’s fingers tugging at his briefs. He lifts his hips, albeit unnecessarily, as Baekhyun only brings the front of his underwear down. Another short laugh follows, and Chanyeol moves his hands away to see Baekhyun just staring.

“…Is it bad?” he asks, frowning.

“Are you kidding?” Baekhyun asks. He lifts his eyes, and clearly sees something on Chanyeol’s face that softens his reaction. “No…No, not bad at all. Pretty fucking great actually. Congratulations on your cock.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol laughs some, and his nervousness dissolves just like that.

He gasps sharply as Baekhyun leans in, breath warm and wet against his length. The anticipation of whatever it is Baekhyun is planning has him practically sweating despite the air conditioning making Baekhyun’s apartment basically a freezer. His chest vibrates with a moan as he feels Baekhyun’s lips carefully kissing along his cock, stopping just before the head.

“You’re okay, right?” he asks.

“Yes! Yes, Jesus…Yes. Please.” That little flirty smile returns and Chanyeol works not to pull Baekhyun up into a kiss.

“Sorry, please what?” he asks.

“Don’t do this…Come on.” Heat floods his cheeks and his cock as Baekhyun simply hovers his face close by looking up to Chanyeol expectantly. “Please, Baekhyun, suck me. Please.”

“You’re adorable,” Baekhyun laughs some.

When his mouth hits Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol has the fleeting thought that he might pass out. Baekhyun works slowly, carefully, starting with a few well-timed licks along his head and slowly swallowing Chanyeol down further. Chanyeol growls quietly, closing his eyes for a second before shifting in his seat to watch Baekhyun. Most of the time, in the handful of blowjobs he’d gotten, the other person only took him in halfway. He considers telling Baekhyun to stop, but the sight of his head sinking further and further down, the feel of his lips just lightly grazing against Chanyeol’s stomach, tell him not to.

Baekhyun pulls himself off of Chanyeol almost as slowly as he’d taken him all the way in, moving away from his member with a smack that makes Chanyeol’s cock twitch in disappointment. He stands and walks off, and Chanyeol turns.

“What—”

“I’ll be right back.”

Chanyeol tries not to feel incredibly exposed there as he waits. He bounces his leg nervously, which just bounces his cock, and he sighs slightly and wraps a tentative hand around himself to stroke slowly.

“Okay, I think this will fit.” Chanyeol nearly chokes as Baekhyun approaches again. He moves his hand away, and Baekhyun watches him for a moment before laughing. “Right. Suit up, neighbor boy.”

The condom Baekhyun tosses lands on Chanyeol’s thigh, and he stares at it for a solid minute before actually reaching with shaky hands to pick it up. He tries, and fails, to open it, and Baekhyun laughs quietly again and takes it back.

“Am I going to have to do everything?” he asks. “You’re very lucky you’re so pretty or I’d tell you to get the hell out.”

“Thanks?”

Baekhyun smiles again, and Chanyeol loses his breath as Baekhyun straddles him. He leans back against Chanyeol’s knees, stroking his length a few times before rolling the condom on. His hand rests against Chanyeol’s shoulder, and for a moment, Chanyeol does nothing more than stare. At the concentration on Baekhyun’s face. At the way his mouth falls open just barely…

The kiss surprises them both, despite Chanyeol initiating it. He moans against Baekhyun’s mouth, lapping at his lips as if they’re made of pure honey. Kissing Baekhyun feels familiar in a way that’s unfamiliar, and it just makes his mind confused. Rather than question, he sits up a little straighter, bringing a hand up to Baekhyun’s neck to pull him deeper into their kiss. He’s so distracted by want and need and tongues that he almost forgets about the actual fucking until he feels Baekhyun start to push himself onto his member.

A low growl wells up within Chanyeol, and he grips Baekhyun’s thigh with his free hand as he watches Baekhyun lower himself onto his cock. He’s never been inside of a man before; the tightness almost overwhelms.

“You’re shaking,” Baekhyun says with a softness that completely undoes the past few weeks of sharp. He kisses Chanyeol’s forehead before returning to his lips. “Should I stop?”

“No,” Chanyeol gasps. He nearly gives himself a headache with how frantic he shakes his head. “Please don’t.”

Baekhyun’s smile makes the electric buzz in Chanyeol radiate further. They keep kissing until Baekhyun sits his hips right against Chanyeol’s, and a little beyond. Chanyeol wants to pull away and ask if Baekhyun is okay, if he’s hurting, but a selfishness takes over that makes him just want to fuck his hips up into Baekhyun. He doesn’t have a chance to follow through, though, as Baekhyun pushes his way up again and slams down faster. Chanyeol chokes out a cry in harmony with the moan Baekhyun makes.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Baekhyun mutters as he picks himself up and crashes down again. “Oh god, fuck me. Fuck me hard, okay?” Chanyeol can’t even form any kind of verbal response, settling on another grunt instead.

He raises his hips to meet Baekhyun’s as he makes another descent, and the sting makes Baekhyun nearly scream. It devolves into a laugh that Chanyeol would probably find a little deranged, if not really fucking sexy.

“Again,” Baekhyun orders as he bites at Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol nods and syncs up with Baekhyun’s movements again, his hands moving to grip Baekhyun’s hips. “ _Oh_! Fuck…Yeah, baby, just like that.”

Chanyeol smiles a little as he keeps his hips moving. Watching Baekhyun on top of him, eyes closed and mouth ajar in unabashed bliss, threatens to push him over the edge. He wards it off with another, rougher kiss, exploring Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue keeping them both moderately quieter. He shifts his hips a little before thrusting up again.

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun cries.

He keeps his hips against Chanyeol, and for a moment Chanyeol thinks he might’ve done something wrong. His muttering against Chanyeol’s neck puts him a little more at ease, and even more when Baekhyun starts to work his hips in tight little circles rather than raising up. Baekhyun’s knees squeeze against Chanyeol’s sides, and Chanyeol finds himself working his hips the opposite direction as Baekhyun.

“Jesus fuck,” Baekhyun pants, hips moving faster. “Oh fuck, Chanyeol, you like this?” Chanyeol wants to do more than just nod, but all that comes out is another series of grunts. “Fuck…oh my God, I’m gonna come…Wait. Don’t move.”

After a pause to wait for Chanyeol to still his hips, he leans back, hands against Chanyeol’s thighs. It’s almost to much for Chanyeol, watching Baekhyun fuck himself on his cock, but he keeps still as Baekhyun undulates his hips. Leaning back at that angle must hit something in him, as his moaning and rocking become frantic, rhythmless. Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun’s pulsing cock as it smacks against his abs, then reaches to stroke him as quickly as Baekhyun’s hips are moving. 

When Baekhyun comes, he’s quieter than he had been through the wall. A simple string of mumbles and the quiet chanting of Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol catches the first jet in his hand, hot and sticky and unexpected, and with his distraction at that, he winds up aiming the rest of Baekhyun’s load onto his shirt. Baekhyun leans forward again, almost collapsing against Chanyeol with his tired mumblings, working his hips just a bit. It’s enough, though, and Chanyeol lets out a strangled cry as he comes into the condom.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun mumbles with a tired laugh, kissing Chanyeol’s jaw as he tightens his ass around his member to squeeze any errant cum out. “Fuck that was good. Did you like that?” There’s nothing left in Chanyeol that can form any kind of answer verbally. He smiles against Baekhyun’s shoulder and nods his head, and Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair. “Good. You should come over for brownies again, neighbor boy.”

 

Night 52

“It’s nice to meet you sort of, Jongin,” Chanyeol smiles, waving at the giant face appearing in front of Kyungsoo’s web camera. He laughs a little at the mumbled bickering, at the back of Jongin’s head that fills his screen before he moves out of Kyungsoo’s way. It’s cute, he thinks, the way Kyungsoo blushes over this boy who is definitely just a friend.

With Jongin out of the way—although he mills around in the background, peeking over Kyungsoo’s shoulder now and then—the two of them discuss Kyungsoo’s upcoming visit, his finals on the horizon, Chanyeol’s new gig at a cafe playing his music on Thursdays. It’s a delight talking to Kyungsoo, and even better that he’ll be coming home soon.

In the middle of their debate about the latest episode of an anime they both enjoy, banging on the wall interrupts. Chanyeol looks up, a smile creeping onto his face.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Sorry, gotta go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://insearchofanexit.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/girlnumberthree)


End file.
